C'est pas ce que tu crois
by Naughty Luce
Summary: OS. HeeroDuo. Duo et sa personne. Ca peut surprendre. Comment résumer cette fic ? Je ne peux pas sans faire spoiler.


Auteur : Natsu  
Titre : C'est pas ce que tu crois  
Genre : Heero/Duo, os, humour, sarcasme. Autre. _Romanchiku_, comme d'hab.  
Disclaimer : Aucun des g-boys n'est à moi... chuis deg  
Note de l'auteur : euh… point de vue comparaisons pas à moi non plus ! Je vous rassure tout de suite XD !

* * *

**C'est pas ce que tu crois**

L'amour, c'est comme un mollard.

Un mollard tout frais qui vient d'être craché par terre.

Au début, c'est concentré, c'est chaud, c'est mouillé.

Et au fil du temps, ça rétrécit. Ca se fait piétiner. Ca s'assèche. Puis ça disparaît.

Ca craint les intempéries. Ca craint la pluie et le beau temps. Ca craint l'orage. Ca craint la solitude comme ça craint la foule.

C'est fragile. C'est vulnérable. C'est temporel.

---

Ca, c'était ma philosophie.

Faut dire qu'avec moi, l'amour, je le faisais plus souvent que les mollards. Les mecs défilaient dans mon lit. Et un de perdu, dix de retrouvés.

-

_¤__Parle à un ex ¤ _Vas y, lâche moi la jambe et dégage !

Putain… tu vois pas que je raconte mon histoire là ?

Oh et puis tu fais chier, casse toi, t'as déjà eu ton tour.

-

Hum… héhéhé.

Non, je n'étais pas quelqu'un de facile.

Non, je n'étais pas quelqu'un de désespéré.

Oui, j'étais bien dans ma peau et je n'avais aucuns scrupules.

J'avais juste une sexualité pleine de vitalité, et une terrible envie de profiter de la vie à fond.

-

Je m'appelle Duo. Mes amis m'appellent Playboy (vous savez, le petit lapin…), ou Lapinou, ou Panpan…

Mes ex m'appellent Salut Ca Va, ou Sexy Baby, ou Connard…

Mes projets m'appellent pas. C'est moi qui les appelle.

-

Je suis diplômé d'une école supérieure de commerce à Paris, après avoir sauté ma troisième année de maternelle, mon CM2 et ma 5e (oui… je suis un surdoué… ne me le dites pas, ça sert à rien je le sais). Je suis maintenant dans une entreprise plutôt pas mal pour un début de carrière et le commerce et management, c'est mon truc. Je suis au contact des gens. J'aime les gens. Ils me permettaient d'entretenir mon corps (avec eux).

Bon en fait, j'aime que les mecs. Je kiffe pas trop les roploplos (qu'il faut surtout pas écraser sinon ça barde et ça casse tout) et les foufounes. Ni le rouge à lèvre pétasse et le parfum Dior, Chanel et compagnie. Ni les ongles plantés dans ma chair juste au moment où je vais jouir. Faut pas croire, j'ai essayé. Mais juste essayé. ¤frisson¤ _Plus jamais !_

J'ai la tchatche, donc j'étais un commercial né.

Je bosse dans une entreprise qui me paye bien, même très bien puisque je bosse bien et j'aime mon boulot. Rares sont ceux qui aiment le commerce. On dit que c'est chacal. Mais j'en suis un, donc ça me pose pas de problèmes.

-

Mes cibles humaines, enfin… quand j'ai dis tout à l'heure « mes projets m'appellent… » j'aurais dû dire, « appelaient » parce que maintenant, je n'ai plus de projets.

Ca ne veut pas dire que je suis déprimé.

Ca ne veut pas dire que j'ai subis une ablation des testicules.

Ca ne veut pas dire que je suis entré dans un monastère.

Et ça ne veut pas non plus dire que je suis mort.

Ca veut simplement dire que non seulement j'ai un mec, mais en plus, il est fixe.

Et ça, ça signifie que je suis ce que les gens niais appellent « amoureux ».

---

L'amour, c'est comme une maladie.

On début, on voit rien venir. Et quand on se rend compte qu'on est atteint, on attend bêtement que ça s'en aille tout seul après être allé chez le médecin.

Ca nous rend mou, ou au contraire super excité.

Ca nous cloue au lit.

Ca nous fait transpirer.

Ca nous donne des mauvais souvenirs.

C'est chiant. Ca nous fait nous immuniser, donc ça nous rend plus résistant.

Ca se soigne. Ca s'estompe. Ca s'oublie.

---

Ca aussi, c'était ma philosophie.

On me dira « Ah ! La jeunesse… ». Mais je vous emmerde ! Je suis encore jeune ! J'ai 25 ans !!!

Bon ok, on commence à vieillir physiquement à partir de 20 ans. D'ailleurs, pour mes 20 ans, mes amis ont eu la gentillesse de m'offrir un pot de crème anti-ride. L'est toujours au fin fond d'un de mes tiroirs de ma salle de bain celui là… Fallait pas en choisir un qui est destiné aux femmes.

A ce prix là, je préfère encore le slibard Bugs Bunny qu'on m'a offert pour mes 21 ans (ouais nan, mes amis sont normaux. Bon c'est sûr que comme idée de cadeaux... on va dire que c'est original).

Je suis un homme bourré d'un trop plein de testostérone. Je suis un homme qui aime les hommes, ce qui ne fait pas de moi une tapette pour autant. N'importe qui me voyant dirait de moi que ma petite amie doit être comblée. N'importe quelle fille me sachant célibataire (ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent ou du moins ne le restait pas longtemps) me sauterait dessus. Je suis un mâle, pur et dur.

-

Je tenais une liste d'amants. Une liste qui est devenue un petit calepin. Pour finir, j'ai troqué le petit calepin pour un cahier.

Et entre mes 18 ans, âge où je suis devenu majeur, âge où j'ai (enfin !) pu quitter mes si gentils (et soûlants) parents, et mes 24 ans, j'ai pu bien le remplir, le cahier…

C'est bien simple, mes relations duraient de quelques heures à trois-quatre jours.

-

On me dira « C'est que vous avez été traumatisé durant votre jeunesse… ». Je répondrai : putain mais vous êtes lourds avec ma jeunesse ! J'ai dis que j'étais encore jeune !!!

OK… certes, j'ai subis un petit trouble quand mon premier petit copain dont j'étais fooollement amoureux et dont j'avais eu tant de mal à lui avouer mes sentiments m'a largué comme une vieille chaussette après deux mois qu'on était sortit ensemble.

Bizarrement, le lendemain de mon dépucelage.

Le rêve avait été trop beau. J'avais été trop naïf. Je me suis fait trop avoir. Mais bon, à 18 ans quand son premier mec en avait 20, qui ne se serait pas viander dans le panneau ?

-

Alors à partir de là, après avoir fait mon deuil (un mois à chialer et à avoir fait la grève de la faim), je me suis repris, en partie grâce à mes amis, et je me suis vengé sur les autres (mecs).

Ou pas. Après tout, beaucoup de mecs sont comme moi et recherche la même chose.

Tu prends ton pied, je prends le mien, tout le monde est content.

Quand c'est fini « c'était bien, on s'appelle » !

-

De 18 à 20 ans, j'avais gardé une marque de ce premier enfoiré de sa mère qui avait été mon premier mec, donc par principe et par respect envers les puceaux, je ne baisais pas avec eux.

Et puis mes 20 ans passé… bah je suis devenu moi-même un véritable enfoiré de sa mère (ou plutôt de ma mère… enfin non, j'insulte pas ma mère. Elle m'a mis au monde, je lui dois tout. Je t'aime maman). Je ne me suis pas gêné pour briser des cœurs. Je prenais tout ce qui bougeait. A force de critiquer, j'ai fini par être mon propre ennemi, et de me comporter comme lui. Mais j'en avais carrément rien à foutre, en plus d'en être conscient.

C'est vrai, la rupture avec l'autre salaud ne m'a pas tuée, et je me porte hyper bien maintenant. Pourquoi se priver ? Ils deviendront comme moi eux aussi.

-

J'habite dans une capitale - Paris - donc y'a plein de monde et c'est génial. Y'a plein de boîtes de nuit et c'est génial. Y'a plein de voitures et c'est génial.

Bon… les bagnoles c'est un peu hors sujet, mais comme je me présente, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de dire ma passion… voila c'est fait.

L'environnement ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? La pollution ? Rien à foutre. C'est pas moi qui vais changer la face du monde. Les autres font pas d'effort, j'en fais pas non plus. Et puis de toute façon, je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Je fais le tri sélectif, j'éteins l'eau quand je me savonne les mains ou me brosse les dents, et je ne jette jamais de papier ou rien d'autre par terre.

Par contre, ma caisse, faut pas la faire chier. Et moi avec. Je la fais tourner, si je veux. Je me ballade dans Paris avec les dimanches matin rien que pour le plaisir, si je veux. Je vais voir mes parents avec alors que le train c'est moins cher en plus, si je veux (c'est mon problème, bien que l'argent pour moi c'est pas un problème). Allez tous vous faire foutre. Ma caisse, c'est ma confidente, ma soeur. C'est la seule personne qui me comprenait... Je lui parle (même si elle me répond pas), je la bichonne, je la chéris…

-

Sinon, c'est vrai que le métro et le bus c'est convivial. Je les utilise en semaine parce que… euh… la circulation à Paris, c'est pas le top en semaine. Même si y'a pas toujours de places assises, même si il fait trop chaud, même si ça pue…

En plus, on peut se créer des connaissances ! Et moi, j'aime les connaissances. C'est comme les gens.

---

L'amour, c'est comme une paire de chaussures.

Pourquoi prendre tout de suite la première que t'enfiles dans un magasin ? Alors que y'en a des tas d'autres à essayer ?

Si ça se trouve, y'en a des plus belles, des plus confortables, des plus à la mode aussi. Si ça se trouve, y'en a d'autres qui te plaisent aussi. Voire plus.

Et après, ça s'use. Ca perd ses couleurs. Ca devient moins solide. Ca se déforme. A la fin ça ressemble plus à rien.

Puis finalement, soit c'est mit au placard, soit c'est carrément jeté à la poubelle. Dans tous les cas, ça passe par la case « dans un coin, qui prend la poussière », pour se rendre compte que ça prend de la place.

---

Ca, c'était encore ma philosophie.

On me dira « Oui mais inconsciemment, tout le monde cherche le prince charmant… ». Eh mais là faut s'arrêter, oh ! Vous me tapez vraiment sur le système ! Enfin, je suis content que vous ayez lâché le morceau à propos de mon âge.

Le prince charmant ? Moi j'étais un vrai prince charmant, mais pu charmant quand j'avais eu ce que je voulais.

« C'était bien, on s'appelle » !

Et je ne recherchais pas la relation à longue durée. Bien au contraire. Je la fuyais. J'avais assez donné.

_« -__Hey Bibi Lapin _(tiens, un nouveau surnom)_, dans une semaine, on va à l'anniversaire d'Antoine._

_-Lequel ? Celui avec qui j'ai couché ou celui avec qui j'ai pas encore couché ?_

_-C'est pas très précis, dans une semaine tu auras couché avec le deuxième aussi._

_-C'est vrai. »_

Moi je dis, inconsciemment, j'ai cherché mon premier prince charmant pas charmant pour lui pourrir la gueule. Je suis rancunier. Mais je l'ai pas trouvé. Tant mieux pour lui.

-

J'aimais foutre des râteaux aux gens. J'adore ma répartie, et je suis modeste. J'ai un énorme avantage cérébral sur _les autres_ et j'en suis conscient. Mais je les pardonne.

Définition de _les autres_ : gens et connaissances, sous entendu n'ayant évidemment pas (et ne pouvant pas postuler pour l'avoir) le statut d'ami, généralement ayant assez de neurones pour retenir mon numéro de téléphone, susceptibles de passer dans mon lit (chose qui maintenant n'a plus lieu d'être), êtres démunis d'intelligence et de fric pour la plupart, et de Symptol parce que… _les pauuuvres_…

_« -Duo… t'es vraiment trop beau…_

_-Ah merde… t'aurais dû te taire… j'avais envie de toi. »_

-

On me dira « Il ne faut pas faire aux autres ce que l'on ne veut pas qu'on nous fasse à nous… ». Et moi qu'est ce que je réponds ?

« Ben c'est trop tard maintenant. »

-

Et puis, et puis, et puis.

A 24 ans et des poussières, il m'est arrivé un putain de truc. Un truc dont je ne me serais jamais douté qu'il m'arrive - si tôt -.

Un truc que… meeeeerde ! Pourquoi ça arrive à moi ??? Pourquoi ça arrive maintenant ???

Un truc qui m'a fait bien chier… oui mais que maintenant paradoxalement je suis trop. Trop. Trop heureux qu'il me soit arrivé.

Parce que à cause de (ou grâce à) ce truc, j'ai abandonné ma philosophie « amour mollard, amour maladie, amour paire de chaussures ». Et donc puisque je ne l'ai plus, alors maintenant je suis super content que ça me soit arrivé, bien que meeeeerde maintenant. Enfin à 24 ans, quoi.

C'est vrai, c'est vrai. Je suis en avance sur tout.

-

J'ai rencontré un mec.

Jusqu'à là, rien d'extraordinaire, d'anormal ou de tragique. J'ai rencontré un mec, et j'en rencontrais des dizaines par mois, des mecs, à l'époque.

Mais CE mec n'était pas comme les autres.

C'était un japonais. Un putain de beau gosse super bien foutu. Une pure bombe. Le corps, finement musclé. Le cul, nickel. La peau, clean. L'odeur, trop sensuelle. Le goût, trop mielleux. La voix, trop irrésistible. Et des yeux révolvers à tomber par terre.

Petit à petit… à mon plus grand malheur (ou bonheur si on prend mon point de vue de maintenant), je m'y suis attaché.

Ben oui, avec son regard qui tue, il m'a touché. C'était foutu (remarque : j'aime pas trop Lavoine, je préfère le blé. Surtout cash).

-

Ca a commencé par une nuit.

Mais attention, détail important, c'était PAS la première nuit.

Je veux dire de sexe. Oula, je vous embrouille… Attendez que je vous explique.

Ca a commencé par une nuit, on s'est connu, on s'est parlé, on s'est dragué et…

… on s'est quitté sur un flirt.

Chose qui ne m'arrivait pas. Les nuits où je rencontre une personne qui me tape littéralement à l'œil, j'attends pas, je couche avec tout de suite.

-

Mais là, non.

-

Et je sais même pas pourquoi. J'ai voulu en savoir un peu plus sur lui, sachant que les personnes que je rencontre par une nuit et qui me tapent littéralement à l'œil, je couche avec et je parle pu avec une fois que je l'ai eu.

Donc j'ai voulu faire durer le plaisir, et pouvoir apprécier plus le moment inévitable où on finirait dans le même lit (ou la même voiture, ou le même ascenseur, ou le/la même n'importe quoi puisque je ne fais pas l'amour exclusivement dans un lit après tout. Varions les plaisirs).

-

Enfin ça c'est que je croyais que je me disais.

-

Dans le subconscient de mon inconscience, c'était pas ça.

En vérité, si on l'a pas fait la première nuit.

Si on l'a pas fait la deuxième nuit.

Si on l'a pas fait la troisième nuit non plus. Etc.

C'est parce que tous les deux on aimait rester ensemble, sans sortir ensemble, mais en sachant qu'on sortirait ensemble. L'un intéressait l'autre, et vise versa. On aimait se dire que « Waouh. Je suis trop bien avec lui. ». On aimait s'appeler par nos prénoms respectifs. On aimait quand les autres nous regardaient avec envie. Et puis pourquoi se presser quand on a toute la vie devant soit. C'est tellement mignon des fois un amour platonique et innocent (bon… j'exagère quand je dis innocent. Passons).

-

J'aimais être dans ses bras sans l'embrasser. J'aimais lui tenir la main sans que personne ne nous voie. J'aimais jouer au gros dur sans cœur et sans reproche mais il me faisait tout le temps craquer. J'aimais les soirs où on passait des fois trois heures non-stop à s'envoyer des textos (mon forfais n'a pas aimé, lui…).

Il aimait me taquiner. Il aimait enlever l'élastique de mes cheveux et le planquer dans la poche arrière de ses jeans pour que j'aille le rechercher. Il aimait me dire « à bientôt ». Il aimait danser avec moi en boîte. Il n'aimait pas les surnoms que mes ex me donnaient quand il les rencontrait. Il n'aimait pas mes ex non plus.

J'avais pas remarqué que je faisais avec lui tous ces petits trucs que les couples font… Des trucs que j'avais oublié depuis que je les avait fais avec mon premier mec, puisque après cet épisode, j'étais tellement dégoûté que je suis parti à l'opposé.

-

Mais en fait, on s'aimait tout court.

Oui bon. Je sais, venant de moi ça vous fait penser « il est chou mais faudrait qu'il se fasse soigner », mais c'était la vérité.

-

Enfin _c'est_ la vérité.

-

Ok ok ok. Platonique, c'est pas tonique. C'est pour ça qu'au bout d'un moment inévitable et incontournable, c'était dans la logique des choses, on a couché ensemble.

Mais après on a recouché ensemble. Et puis rerecouché. Et rererecouché. Et re(…)couché.

Et depuis les dix mois et deux semaines que je suis avec lui, je ne me suis pas lassé.

Et pourtant, on n'est pas sortit ensemble tout de suite. Ca s'est officiellement fait au bout d'un mois et demi, peut être un peu plus. « Sortir avec » pour moi à l'époque ne signifiait rien.

-

Maintenant, ça signifie tout.

Entre nous, c'est toujours concentré. C'est toujours chaud (et mouillé). Ca fait pas mal. On n'est pas toujours au lit. C'est beau. C'est confortable. Ca nous plait. C'est coloré. C'est solide. Ca ne s'use pas.

Un record qui tous les jours est battu. Un défit qui tous les jours est porté volontairement plus haut. Une passion brûlante qui tous les jours se renouvelle.

-

_« -Tu crois pas que t'as changé ?_

_-J'ai changé ? En quoi ?_

_-D'après ce que j'ai su de toi, tu ne vas jamais plus loin que deux ou trois nuits avec un mec._

_-Oui, et ?_

_-Ca fait deux mois qu'on couche ensemble._

_-…_

_-Et ça fait trois mois qu'on se connaît._

_-(énervé) Très bien. Si t'en as marre, on arrête tout aujourd'hui._

_-Non…_

_-Alors c'est quoi ?_

_-C'est pas ce que tu crois. »_

-

Et il avait raison, j'ai changé malgré moi. Peut être qu'au fond de moi j'en avais marre de cette situation instable, de cette moralité de jeune en post-adolescence, et que j'étais frustré de ne pas pouvoir, de ne pas savoir, avoir une relation stable et durable. Et que je ne m'aimais pas tant que ça, en fait.

Je m'étais assez vengé sur les autres. J'avais pu assouvir ma soif des coups d'un soir, voire de trois soirs maxi quand c'était pas mal. J'avais fini ma crise « gars qui a découvert l'utilité de sa queue et qui l'a mise en vitrine à la place du cerveau ».

Et c'est pas pour rien que j'ai eu peur quand j'ai cru qu'il allait me dire que maintenant qu'on avait fait notre temps ensemble, il serait peut être temps de changer de partenaire. Que j'ai transformé cette peur en agacement, et que j'ai réagis brutalement.

-

C'est lui qui m'a fait me rendre compte que… ben oui, l'amour c'est pas ce que je croyais.

C'est - avec lui - quelque chose de bien.

C'est quelque chose dont je me demandais comment j'avais fait pour passer à coté avant. Bon en même temps, avant, j'étais jeune…

¤

Je le regarde qui dort à coté de moi. Il a le sommeil pourtant léger et c'est un lève-tôt, mais cette nuit, on a beaucoup bougé.

J'ai envie de l'embrasser dans le cou, mais ça le réveillerait sûrement et lui ne travaille pas aujourd'hui.

J'ai envie de caresser sa peau halée.

J'ai envie de me faufiler entre ses bras.

J'ai pas envie de me lever.

Je souris.

Je dois partir au boulot.

Je m'extrait des draps doucement, et sort mes jambes hors du lit.

Je m'assis au bord du lit, me frotte les yeux, m'étire et baille.

Je m'apprête à me lever.

Mais j'entends à coté de moi le bruit de draps qui se plissent, et un corps un peu pâteux qui se hisse jusqu'à moi.

Puis je sens des bras se refermer sur ma taille, et des lèvres remonter le long de mon bras jusqu'à dans mon cou en petit baisers.

-Merde… je t'ai réveillé.

Ma voix est encore endormie.

-Pas grave.

La sienne encore plus, mais elle reste sensuelle.

-Je dois y aller…

-Hm…

Ses bras ne me relâchent pas, et nous restons quelques secondes enlacés, sa tête posée dans le creux de mon cou, et les yeux sûrement fermés.

Son souffle régulier et silencieux me fait frémir intérieurement.

_Faut que j__e me lève, sinon je resterai assis._

-Allez.

-Tu pourras me préparer mon café ?

Raaah… j'aime pas quand je me sens obligé de faire quelque chose… Avec mes ex ça aurait été direct « J'ai le temps » et en pensant « Chu pas ta boniche. T'as des jambes et des bras, tu t'en sert. ». Avec mes parents, c'était la croix et la bannière pour me faire obéir à « Viens aider à ranger les courses, tu devrais mettre de l'ordre dans ta chambre, tu peux aller chercher du pain ?… ». Non, merde, je fais tout de moi-même ou je fais rien si on m'oblige à faire des trucs.

Par pur esprit de contradiction.

Mais là c'est différent. C'est lui qui me le demande. Donc c'est pas possible de refuser. Bon et puis c'est pas la mort, de préparer un café.

Mais c'est surtout que je ne veux pas lui résister. Ca me fait plaisir de lui faire plaisir. Ca lui fait plaisir de boire un café que je lui prépare. D'ailleurs, il refuse tout autre café que le sien et le mien maintenant.

Les autres, ils peuvent faire du café le meilleur du monde, mon japonais ne touchera pas à leur tasse.

« Le café, c'est sacré. »

-Bien sûr.

-

En tout cas, l'amour, c'est pas de la tarte.

**O****WARI

* * *

**

**Bwarf arf arf XD**

**Qui ne veux pas faire 10 fois le tour de sa maison à cloche pied me laisse une review ! mdr !**

**« L'amour c'est comme un mollard » vient d'un mec que je connais qui l'a dit il y'a quatre ans ! Il y a quatre ans, j'étais prédestinée à écrire cette fic :p.**

**Qui a faillis stopper sa lecture après avoir lu la première phrase de cette fic ? XD**

**Comme c'est niais la dernière phrase !**

**Bisous !**


End file.
